Sleeping Musa
by Angel Goldheart
Summary: Based on the fairytale sleeping beauty. Starring: Musa, Riven, Hoboe, Matlin, The winx and Selina.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping winx

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom far, far away. The kingdom had a king, Hoboe and a queen, Matlin. The royal couple wanted a baby, but they never had one. Until the day Matlin gave birth to a little new princess. Hoboe decided to call her Musa because of the beautiful music that was playing, the day she was born. After a week, there was a royal babyparty. All people in the kingdom had been invited, along with 6 fairies. The fairies promised to give magical gifts to the little princess.

"My gift is beauty, like a rose." Said the first fairy, named Stella

"My gift is kindness, like a doe." Said the second fairy, named Flora.

"My gift is dance, like a ballerina." Said the third fairy, named Layla.

"My gift is knowledge, like a thousand books." Said the fourth fairy, named Tecna.

"My gift is a voice of an angel." Said the fifth fairy, named Roxy. Suddenly the doors flew open and a witch entered.

"Well, well, well. What have we here. Someones hosting a party, without inviting me. I would like to give a gift to the little princess as well." Said the witch, named Selina.

"My gift for this princess is this prophecy. One her 18th birthday, this girl will fall into a deep sleep and DIE." The witch shouted. The King and Queen looked like they had seen a ghost. The fairies were all crying. The kingdom was crying. After those words, the witch disappered. The last fairy stepped forward.

"I have yet to give my gift to the little princess. I can't take the curse away, but I can change it. Instead of dying on her 18th birthday this girl will fall into a deep sleep and sleep for a hundred years until she is woken by a true loves kiss." Said the last fairy, named Bloom.

"A hundred years." The Queen said and cried.

"It's better than forever, right?" The king said, comforting his wife. 12 years passed and the princess grew up to be as beautiful, kind, and wise, as the fairies had said. The King had done everything to make sure she had a normal life, such as introducing her to a Prince from a nearby kingdom. The Prince was named River. He had quite a temper but he was a good prince and Musa liked him instantly.

5 more years went by far too fast and suddenly it was Musa's 18th birthday. The king hosted the biggest party ever seen for his daughter, but at midnight, the princess collapsed. She was carried to her bed by the fairies who had also been at the party. The fairies were sad that the kingdom had to go on without a princess, so they had the I tire kingdom fall into a deep sleep, too. Then they had a big thorn-hedge(?) grow outside the castle to protect it.

A hundred years went by and by this time a legend spoke of a beautiful princess, sleeping in a castle surrounded by thorns. This legend had reached a kingdom nearby, where a prince named Riven, lived. He had heard that his grandfarther River, had had a relationship with this princess and decided to go look for her. He searched east and west, north and south, until he found the great castle surrounded by thorns. As he stood in front of the castle, the thorns began to part as if it was welcoming him. He tied his horse to a tree outside and began to walk through the thorns. In front of him now stood a large, beautiful, baby blue castle.

He walked towards the large doors, witch open for him, just like the thorns. He walked to the highest tower in the castle and found the most beautiful sight ever. The room was decorated with blue, red and gold colors. In the middle of the room stood a large white bed. There lay the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long midnight blue hair, pale smooth skin and rose lips. She was dessed in a long red dress with gold patterns on it. Riven couldn't help himself as he leant down and placed his lips on hers. As he leant away, her blue eyes opened and a smile formed on her lips. He lifted her of the bed and kissed her again. The fairies saw this and awoke the kingdom. The king and queen were overly happy that their daughter had found a prince. The kingdom now hosted the most glorious wedding ever, with a gigantic cake, an amazing wedding dress and of course the most guests ever. And Musa and Riven lived happily ever after.


	2. Disclaimer

Oh sorry i just forgot the disclaimer

disclaimer: i do not own winx club or any of the characters


End file.
